User talk:Chillispike
VP and TSO - patterns and Stones If you see that the stone for your armor set it wrong leave me a note below here, because if the stone is wrong there it will be wrong somewhere else too and i could change it easier that way. Thanks Chillispike 15:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hi ! pfff you really need to change my pages for that :P ok ok :P Go work instead of that :P Fio ! :doh ! -- Chillispike 11:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) hahaha ! Fiorra 12:07, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Email If it wouldn't be too much trouble, sir, would you be willing to email me privately please? You can contact me at gaylinwalli@gmail.com. I'd like to discuss some recent edits with you privately.--Kodia 21:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I actived E-mail this user feature now. -- Chillispike 17:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And if you'll notice, your user rights level has changed. :)--Kodia 20:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I saw that yes thank you ! -- Chillispike 21:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Gnoll Clans and Groups Hi there. I think before we start deleting the various Gnoll clan categories that you've tagged, we might want to take a look at why they were or weren't created. There's an article on Gnoll Clans that has been created. Right now the links on that page lead to the faction pages of the various clans. Should they instead be linking to the groups? Regardless, if I'm remembering what FlorenceSopher did originally, the clans themselves should be appearing in Category:Gnoll_Groups, which include the social groups of the gnolls, like the Category:The Quaketail Pack (Group). Are these categories (the ones marked for deletion) merely empty because we've not seen gnoll monsters with the appropriate group=| (association) tag filled in? I suspect that's what's happened here.--Kodia 17:20, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I found those two when i locked at Special:UnusedCategories. I thinked that is was really unused category and the group information was sorted in a other category. :Deeper Check result: :Category:Quaketail Gnolls (Group) exists as Category:The Quaketail Pack (Group) (There are only 2 Quaketail mobs and the are in the pack group) :Category:Rockpaw Gnolls (Group) was unsed because group=| wasn't used, delete request removed, sorry if i tagged them to fast. :-- Chillispike 17:48, 30 January 2009 (UTC) That's the same information I found, then. I wanted to give you a chance to go through and work on it if you desired, before I went and corrected things. I'll delete the quaketail gnolls now.--Kodia 17:53, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Gnoll Clans link now to Category:The Quaketail Pack (Group) -- Chillispike 18:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Moors Timeline Template I've temporarily removed the Moors Timeline template you created from the Moors Timeline page. Conversations on the Template talk:Moors of Ykesha Timeline page are where we'd like to discuss this. Won't you join us, please, as you are the creator of that template? :)--Kodia 14:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :sure! -- Chillispike 14:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Guild Pages A word of caution on editing guild pages. Not all of them need to look the same. I'd hold off on "fixing" things. We stated in the introduction of this effort that the template was optional. Guild pages are neither required to use it nor required to place it in a particular spot on the page if they do.--Kodia 15:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I tryed mostly to correct the template if it got used. But yeah i added it to a few if it was missing and when they had only a line there or so. :On one i tought it was missing, added it and saw to late it was at buttom sorry. :I will only correct the markup of the template use when needed. :Sorry if i edited to many. -- Chillispike 15:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's okay and no worries. The only one I was really concerned about was The Fallen Legion (Guild) page. The information there is very nice and a great example of how a guild page can be written without the template if they chose not to. The only thing we require is that the articles for guilds be named with "(Guild)" at the end. If you see other guild pages without the Guild information template at all, don't worry about adding it. But *do* consider adding the Category:Guilds tag so that they're all in the correct category.--Kodia 16:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :kk ! :) -- Chillispike 16:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) tier 3 fabled sets i created an Overview of the upcoming tier 3 fabled sets based on your list, i hope you dont mind :) --Vraeth 12:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :of course .. not :) :I only would change Elemental Conquerer's Helm Pattern, Elemental Conquerer's Helm Mold to Elemental Conquerer's Helm Pattern and Elemental Conquerer's Helm Mold :I used that page as Input for the obtain template btw :Are Drop Locations needed/known? :Amount of the items needed/known? :If you like i could make a Obtain template for those sets :-- Chillispike 13:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::not much known about drops yet. the molds will drop in the new x2 instance Ward of Elements. only 6 molds, the forearms will be actual drops from a named (i heard rumors of it being the boss) ::about the template. i would've tried to copy your tso fabled armor template as well, to insert it to the armor set pages, but i've never done any yet, and the patterns would require more parameters since the slotname varies with each pattern/mold ::to obtain the armor you have to buy the patterns first, which cost the mold and 8,12,10,5,8,5 shards for the head, shoulder, chest, gloves, legs, feet slots in this order. then you can buy the armor for the pattern and the equivalent t2 shard armor. ::you also might have noticed that the mage sets consist of 9 pieces. the origins of the extra 2 pieces are also unknown. --Vraeth 15:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Example: Elemental Conquerer's Helm Pattern *Needs x Elemental Conquerer's Helm Mold and 8 Void Shards *Gives you parts the following items **Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar - Fused Obsidian Helm part of the Obsidian Offense (Armor Set) **Defiler, Dirge, Mystic, Troubador - Molten Eidolon's Helm part of the Molten Eidolon (Armor Set) **Bruiser, Fury, Monk, Warden - Elemental Infused Skullcap part of the Elemental Offense (Armor Set) The ROK and TSO should be able to cover that by the look it. The Input would look like: * -- Chillispike 15:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :The other option is to extend the Template:80TSOFabledSetVoid :+ 1 Template for all :- Hard to edit, but should be ok :-- Chillispike 15:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::i created the 80TSOFabledShardSet template for the armor sets --Vraeth 18:08, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Awsome! :::Genplate, Genchain, Genleather is maybe missleading a little, how about AllPlate, AllChain, AllLeather or Plate, Chain, Leather? :::Wrong input catching, a switch thing: :::*You could add |'Invalid moldname' to the switch sections. Incase misstypes a moldname so there is the invalid text showing then. :::*instead of } use }}} for the switch, so the input can be in lowercase and the switch still works really fine. :::-- Chillispike 18:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Drop Locations - Forearms: how can you get those? -- Chillispike 19:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) thanks for the tips :) *replaced the gengeric armor type names with Allplate, AllChain, AllLeather *made me aware of the possibility of invalid names in the template - corrected that **if they dont specify, or give wrong mold name, then it already says that the name is missing - could change it to invalid if it's better *according to a post at flames the 2nd to last named drops the forearms. --Vraeth 00:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm happy when i can help =) :Invalid would be better beause if you use for example it says missing mold name while it's actuall Invalid. ::a tip: to make sure the template get's used right you could add Category:Invalid mold or setname when a wrong moldname or setname get added. ::other tip: if you add '' or ' to the missing/invalid lines they pop a little more into to the eye. :Forearms .. hmm .. it's would an option to use colspan=2 and change the text to something like .. ''The forearms don't need a mold they drop as from in :-- Chillispike 01:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::okay, i changed the missing or invalid output and added italics ::since im still new to templates not sure where i should put that category stuff, and what they do :) ::and for the forearms, their name is already listed in the set description on top, is it necessary to include them here as well? ::--Vraeth 13:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Categories help to sort things, so it's easier to find information. It allso helps to flag pages with missing or invalid information. :::If you add Category:Invalid mold or setname to after one of the ''Invalid or missing mold name for } and } the arctiles get added to that category when the template got used wrong. So you could check Category:Invalid mold or setname to be sure that all pages use the template right. Other wise you have to check every armorset to be sure it's used right. :::I added that when i did the template for adornments and it's really a good why to find a invalid use of a template. :::The only thing you need to add to Category:Invalid mold or setname is Category:Invalid Info. :::-- Chillispike 14:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) thanks, i think i got it now :) added that, and the category as well --Vraeth 00:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :awsome ! -- Chillispike 01:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hiya Chill, glad to see people using my new userboxes. BTW, you know you can customize the NVIDIA userbox, see the NVIDIA Userbox page for examples. Also saw you created a Vista box, I was wondering how fast someone else would come up with that. ;) Jarod997 17:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, yeah look cool so i used it :) :Oh and there is allso a kind of default userbox, Template:Userbox which gives all the basic you need for a userbox and you just have to add the text, image and color. It's optional, just saying =) :-- Chillispike 18:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, may look at re-doing the boxes with that template, it may make some things a bit easier, like the float option, thnx again. =8o) Jarod997 02:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Sootfooth? Shouldn't it be Sootfoot (no h on the end)? We just had a problem report on this that got fixed. Do you have reason to believe it really is SootfootH?--Kodia 01:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I only added the categories since they where missing, i see what mean. :Only 1 of the quests got the correction of the spelling and the other 7 didn't :( :I will fix em -- Chillispike 01:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Done, marked the pages for delete -- Chillispike 01:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Merriment Julep You recently changed the Merriment Julep item level to 40 from the original 100 that I entered. Do you have a version of this that's level 40 in your inventory or were you merely going off the LootDB picture? The julep that I still have in my inventory clearly says the level is 100.--Kodia 13:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I was about to add the missing category according to Special:WantedCategories, then i looked a bit around and checked alakazam, the duration said it's 100 (seconds) and lootdb and alakazam said level 40. :( :Now i remeber why i wanted to put a note on the talk page of Merriment Julep to ask if it's really level 100 .. *sign* :-- Chillispike 13:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah the level really is 100. I can take a screenshot of the item examine if that would help, but I won't be able to do it until later today.--Kodia 13:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Since the entered information wasn't confirm able either by screenshot or by itemlink i started to research and the only information i was able to find was level 40 and a itemlink to a level 40 item on lootdb. A screenshot and the corrected itemlink (incase the one i found is wrong) would help to confirm the information. -- Chillispike 13:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, the next time I'm in game I'll get a screenshot of the examine window and link it on the discussion page of the item for confirmation. I'm wondering if the item isn't a scalable level item. I'm not aware of SOE doing this, but just in case, I'll take a look at the item with two different toons just to be sure.--Kodia 13:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Screenshot added. I've updated the article to state that the level scales.--Kodia 15:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Category:Scalable Items added -- Chillispike 15:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just wanted to chime in here... food/drink has always scaled down stat-wise. I've gotten the juleps from guides before, so that might be why its Level 100 (ie so that they are 'good' to the players for a long time, so they don't have to worry about updating them or making new ones when the level cap goes up. So we don't really need a new category since food and drink have always scaled. I also don't consider lootdb' screenshots a valid resource anymore... I think they use OCR and a 100 might look like a 40 to them since it's not expecting a 40. Was the lootdb image the only source that said level 40? --lordebon 16:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The stats scale yup, but the Level normaly shows the level. Level 80 Drink on a level 1 char shows Level 80 (I think) but stats are only level 1. ::::No alakazam said too as i wrote. -- Chillispike :::::Yeah, level shows the level you have to be to get maximum benefit of the food (ie, above that level the food will not scale up any higher. --lordebon 19:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) For the record, not all food scales up or down stat-wise, so it's untrue to say "always". I have guide-related food and drink gift still in my bank vault that do not scale at all. In fact almost all of the guide-gifted food I have specifically *isn't* scalable. :)--Kodia 18:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :True. However, either way the level on the food/drink is a fixed number that doesn't change is the point I was trying to get across. Oddly enough, the item in question (the Julep) doesn't even have a 'restores power' effect like most drink. I say we get rid of the 'scales' in there and just put in the 100. --lordebon 19:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC)